In a variety of document presentation systems such as printing systems, it is common to rasterize data to generate a bitmap representation of each sheetside image of the document by processing a sequence of data objects. The data objects are typically included in a print job that is defined in a page description language (PDL) or other suitable encoding that are, at some point prior to writing to a bitmap, represented as regions of rectangles of pixels. Typically, the sheetside image is generated into a bitmap memory as a two dimensional matrix of pixels representing the intended document sheetside image, and subsequently compressed. These sheetside images are often saved to enable reuse during printing of a job to a physical medium (e.g., paper).
The placement of the rasterized images on the medium (e.g., job media) is typically specified in the print job. For instance, in a continuous forms printer, the job media is the media characteristics (e.g., size, weight, color, etc.) requested in a job ticket. However, the physical media may not be the same as the job media, particularly on a continuous forms printer.
Accordingly, a mechanism to control placement of rasterized images on physical media is desired.